Histoire de Nation
by Katheliina
Summary: Recueil de plusieurs petites histoires du quotidien de nos nations entre les siècles ! Plusieurs pairing en vue. Cinquième one-shot: "Crazy" [GerIta] : Il est devenu fou, rien ne pourra l'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe. Italie le sait, c'est pourquoi il restera à ses côtés, pour ne pas le voir disparaître.
1. Pierce

Bon, et bien nous voilà parti pour le premier one-shot ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Disclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartiens pas !

Pairing: AmePan

Résumé: Alfred n'en peut plus, trop de silence de celui qu'il aime. Il décide alors de lui écrire afin de s'expliquer.

* * *

"_Dear Kiku,_

_Je n'ai jamais eu à écrire une lettre en tant qu'"Alfred". Je n'en n'ai jamais eu besoin, alors je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Mais je n'en peux plus de ton silence, je sais que je ne peux dire cela en face de toi, car tu ne veux plus de moi. Ca fait mal, mais je le mérite, sache qu'après que tu aies lu cette lettre, libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux, je ne t'embêterais plus. Mais please, lis jusqu'à la fin._

_Je pourrais débuter par "Yo my friend ! How r u today ?! U know what ? I'M THE HERO !", mais je suppose que ça n'irait pas, et que ce serait mal placé. Et quand à ma question que je te poserai, ce serait débile, après tout je sais dans quel état tu es._

_Voilà maintenant deux ans que la guerre a cessé, comme tu le sais, je suis très occupé par l'URSS, pour autant, je me renseigne très souvent sur ta santé, j'apprends ainsi que ton peuple s'en remet petit à petit. I'm so glad to know that. Mais je le remarque aussi de moi-même, lors des réunions, je peux remarquer que tes cicatrices et blessures disparaissent, ça me rassure... Pourquoi je te dis celà ? Tu ne dois pas en faire grand chose de mon avis ! Right ?_

_Sorry, je te fais perdre inutilement du temps. J'en viens directement au fait._

_Kiku, je sais que jamais tu ne pourras pardonner l'erreur que j'ai commise, que ce soit celle de t'avoir fait autant souffrir, ou celle d'avoir tué des innocents dans ton pays. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'annoncer celà, je le vois parfaitement dans tes yeux, tes regards lors de ces meeting. Tu me hais, pas vrai ? Il est loin le temps où tu étais toujours d'accord avec moi, malgré toute les choses que je sortais, improbables ou non ! Ca me manque un peu, mais je ne peux pas y faire grande chose. Et puis, Vash doit être heureux de voir que tu dis ta propre opinion !_

_Bref, je sais à quel point j'ai été idiot, je voulais agir en héros, venir au dernier moment à chaque fois pour "aider"... Il est difficile pour moi d'admettre que j'ai été radical, voire trop. _

_Mes chefs n'y pensent déjà plus, pour eux, c'est fini, et ils ont d'autres chats à foueter. C'est simple pour eux après tout. Mais moi, je m'en veux... Je m'en veux d'avoir activer ces foutues bombe ! Tu sais, je dois te confier quelque chose à propos de ça. Tu n'es bien sûr pas obligé de me croire, mais je veux que tu le saches._

_Mes supérieurs... Pour tout ce projet, ils ne m'ont jamais rien dit, j'étais toujours à l'écart. Je pense qu'ils devaient connaître notre relation, et donc ils savaient que si j'avais été au courant, je ne les aurais pas laisser faire, jamais ! Je ne reporte pas la faute que sur eux, après tout, moi aussi je n'ai pas tout fait pour savoir. Je n'ai pas non plus demandé ce qui allait se passer quand ils m'ont dit d'appuyer sur le bouton. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'en faisant ça, ils me disaient: "Tu vas être le héros du monde !" mais c'était faux. Pourtant, j'ai pressé cet interrupteur, et c'est seulement quelque temps après que j'ai su l'horreur que j'avais commis. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette de t'avoir blesser, de t'avoir fait au temps de mal... C'est la première fois que je ressens ça, je n'aime pas cette sensation, mais je la mérite._

_C'est dingue tout les sentiments que tu me fais éprouver, mais je t'assure que ceux d'avant étaient bien meilleurs et plus agréables._

_Les moments passés avec toi me manquent, je ne sais pas si un jour notre relation pourra être comme avant, si un jour tu me pardonneras, mais je continue d'espérer._

_Je n'ai jamais voulu être ce genre d'héros_

_Alfred F. Jones_

_Ps: I love you."_

* * *

_Votre avis ? :3  
_


	2. Le saviez-vous ?

Le saviez-vous ? En plus d'être un très bon cuisinier, Oliver est aussi un excellent chanteur.

_Brownie, Pixie tanoshii yatsura (Brownie, ce lutin si joyeux )  
__Unicorn, minna ore no tomodachi (Licorne, ils sont tous mes amis !)__  
_

- Eh bien Arthur... Je savais que tu croyais fermement à tes créatures magiques, mais de là à carrément le faire en chanson...

- Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi stupid frog !

Angleterre n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi personne ne voulait le croire ?! Pourquoi aurait-il chanté une chanson avec un air aussi ridicule ? Ce n'était absolument pas son genre bon sang, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde capable de chanter ça juste pour le faire passer pour un idiot fini !

Mais bien sûr, cette personne jouait tellement l'innocente que personne ne pouvait penser qu'il pouvait faire ça ! Comment pouvait-on faire confiance à un type avec un air louche qui fait des cup cake en souriant comme si il allait vous tuer ?! Et tout ça juste car il était plus "affectif" !

- Je suis sûr que c'est Oliver ! Y'a que lui pour me faire ça et qui à ma voix !

- N'accuse pas ton double !

- Et pourquoi pas ?! C'est mon double maléfique comme toi avec Nathan ou encore Matthew avec Alix ! J'arrive pas à imaginer le fait que tu le crois plus que moi !

_Makkana Kaminoke (De brillants cheveux rouge et des oreilles pointus)  
__Togatta mimi ga charming (Sont leur point de charme)  
__Kirei na hane ni (Faits avec de magnifiques plumes)  
__Fuwafuwana Dresses (Leurs robes sont légères comme l'air)  
__Nakamatachi to tanoshiku sugoshitenda (Ils passent toute la journée à jouer avec leurs ami(e)s)  
__Sonna youkina yatsu (Ces joyeux compagnons)_

Bon, sur ce point, son Arty avait raison. Un double maléfique après tout, ça joue des tours. Mais Oliver pouvait-il vraiment faire ça ? Mais en même temps pourquoi Arthur chanterait quelque chose comme ça pour ne pas l'avouer après ? Ce n'était pas son genre ! A moins que.. Oh mon dieu !

- Arty ! Tu te drogues ?!

- ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDING ME, STUPID FROG ?

_Oberon, Clurichaun, Knocker, Spriggan, Coblynau, Dunnie, Robin Goodfellow, Apple-Tree Man, Green Man, Daoine Sidhe, Gwraig, Leprechaun, Tom Thumb, soshite…_

_Hoatta hoatta kiseki wo okosu jumon (Prenez ça ! Prenez ça ! Mon sort qui crée des miracles)  
__Hoatta hoatta Britannia Angel ! (Prenez ça ! Prenez ça ! Britannia Angel !)  
__Brownie, Pixie tanoshii yatsura (Brownie, ce lutin si joyeux !  
__Unicorn, minna ore no tomodachi (Licorne, ils sont tous mes amis !)_

Dans un autre monde, une personne observait la scène avec un sourire non caché. Ah, ce qu'il aimait jouer des tours comme ça ! Et surtout à son cher double.

- Oliver... Je n'aime pas ce sourire. Tu as fais quoi encore ?

- Nathan ! J'ai une chanson à te faire écouter ! Je l'ai composée moi-même ! Tu veux bien me dire ton avis ? Arthur ne l'aime pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi !


	3. Souvenirs compromettants

Voilà un nouveau drabble ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

-Bordel ! Où est-ce qu'il a foutu ses partitions ?! Et pourquoi c'est à moi d'aller les chercher ?!

Et c'est tout en continuant ses plaintes que Lovino Vargas, alias South Italy essayait désespérément de retrouver des partitions dans une armoire qui n'avait visiblement pas était été rangé depuis un certain moment pour son petit-ami espagnol, pendant que le concerné était en train d'accorder sa guitare.

-Et dire qu'il se plaignait du bazar que je foutais quand j'étais gosse ! Ha ! Il va en entendre parler de ça ! Foi de Romano !

Il continua de fouiller pendant au moins cinq minutes quand soudain le Graal lui apparu sous les yeux. Soupirant de soulagement, il étira comme il put son bras pour attraper la pochette avec, à l'intérieur, les feuilles recherchées.

Mais comme un Vargas est un Vargas, et que dans la famille, on est maladroit de père en fils... C'est ainsi que quand Romano tira la pochette un peu trop brusquement qu'il n'aurait du le faire, tout lui tomba dessus.

Ayant entendu ce vacarme, Antonio se douta de ce qui c'était passé, et prit des nouvelles de son petit-ami qui devait sûrement être dans un état de colère intense.

-Lovi' ?! Tout va bien ?

-CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. NON. NON. NON. RIEN NE VA. RAMENE TES FESSES ICI ESPECE DE SALE COUREUR DE MES DEUX.

-Que ?

L'espagnol préféra rapidement rejoindre son protégé qui semblait bien plus qu'en colère, et ce n'était sûrement pas juste à cause de choses en tout genre qui lui était tombé dessus. Antonio se mit alors à réfléchir... Qu'est-ce que l'italien avait t-il pu trouvé dans cette armoire qui avait pu le rendre dans cet état là ? Il n'y avait rien que des vieilles choses dedans... Des objets des siècles d'avant, des livres, des feuilles, des souvenirs, des conneries faites avec le Francis et Gil', des photos...

Une minute. « Coureur de mes deux » « Conneries avec le bad trio » « Des photos »...

-DIOS MIO. LOVINO. C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS.

-FOUS TOI DE MOI EN PLUS. BASTARDO.

Arrivant vers Romano, la crainte de l'Espagne s'était confirmée. L'italien tenait entre ses mains des photos qu'Antonio aurait espéré qu'il n'en prenne jamais connaissance.

En même temps, qui aimerait voir des clichés de son petit-ami embrassant d'autres personnes que lui ? Surtout que là, c'était des nations !

-Si tu n'étais pas un pays je t'aurais déjà tué, espèce de sale...

-Laisse moi au moins te donner mon explication !

-Nan ! J'vais te castrer sale espagnol de mes deux ! Oser me faire ça ! Tu t'amuses bien à embrasser toute les nations qui te passe sous la main ?!

-C'était un pari !

-Quoi ?!

-En fait... Lors d'une énième soirée avec Gil' et Francis, on s'ennuyait et on était assez... Ivres.

-Complètement torchés plutôt ! C'est bon je les connais tes soirées avec ces deux imbéciles !

-Ouais bon bref ! Et donc, Francis a soudainement eu l'idée d'un pari. Le but était d'embrasser le plus de nations en une nuit. Nous étions tous dans le même hôtel suite à une réunion en Allemagne. Et pour compter le nombre de personne que nous avions embrassés nous devions prendre à chaque fois une photo.

-... C'est pour ça que le lendemain tout le monde vous pourchassaient ?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi j'ai été épargné ?

-Ah.. Ca.

Lovino ne compris pas pourquoi l'espagnol détourna le regard légèrement rouge.

-Si tu te souviens on était pas encore ensemble, et j'avais terriblement de mal à te.. conquérir. J'ai donc menacé Francis et Gilbert que si ils ne touchaient qu'à un seul de tes cheveux, j'aurais fais en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais embrassé personne. Je savais que si on tu étais « touché » j'aurais encore plus de mal pour sortir avec toi.

C'est fut alors au tour de Romano de ressembler à une tomate. Bordel, pourquoi ce foutu bastardo sortait des trucs comme ça ?! Bon, d'accord, il lui avait demandé m'enfin... Ah merde ! Il était gêné maintenant !

-Ro-Romano ? Tu m'en veux toujours ?

-... Fais moi une paella et ça ira. Bastardo.

-Hahaha ! Marché conclut !

-... Qui a gagné au final ?

-France penses-tu ! Mis à part Canada et Seychelles, il avait réussi à embrasser toute les autres nations ! Oh, et bien sur Italy.

-...

Romano ne trouva plus rien à dire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux photos quand il en aperçut une assez... Surprenante.

-T'étais vraiment à fond toi. T'as sérieusement embrassé Arthur ?

-Ne... Ne me parle pas de ça.

Antonio réprima un frisson au souvenir d'avoir du embrasser son ancien rival, et des représailles qu'il avait du subir ensuite. Et ça, il était hors de question de le raconter à Romano ! Jamais !

* * *

Vos avis ? Et que pensez vous qu'Iggy à pu faire à ce cher Antonio?


	4. Mine

_« Je vais le maudire. Lui envoyer la pire des malédictions que ce foutu italien ait pu connaître !_

Depuis toujours, Arthur, alias Angleterre ou encore le Royaume-Uni de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande du nord, était d'un naturel jaloux. Mais attention, ce n'était pas un petit joueur, non, il était réellement possessif, en bref, il n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ce qui lui appartenait. Humain comme objet.  
Et un certain espagnol ne faisait pas exception.  
Au contraire. Et peut-être devrait-il le lui rappeler, à cet imbécile heureux ?! Non mais de _quel droit_ pouvait-il laisser Romano s'accrocher à son bras tout ça car ce stupide italien voulait des tomates ! En plus on était en pleine réunion mondiale !  
Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça plus longtemps ! Il n'avait quand même pas passé des siècles à tourner autour d'Antonio et enfin sortir avec lui tout ça pour que l'autre puisse se permettre de faire ça sous ses yeux !

-Arthur, chuchotta son voisin français, tes mauvaises ondes vont finir par effrayer tout le monde !  
-Shut up ! J'en ai rien à faire !  
-Allons allons, je sais que tu es jaloux mais tu devrais peut-être te calmer un peu non ?!  
-Pas tant que ce _bastard_ de Lovino n'enlèvera pas ses pattes d'Antonio !

Oui parce qu'en plus, Arthur admettait parfaitement sa jalousie, il en était même fier !

-...Tu penses qu'il lui fait du charme ?  
-_Of course _! J'suis sûr qu'il veut le mettre dans son lit ! Qu'il essaye juste et...  
-Antonio ne voudrait pas voyons, ait confiance en mon frère ! Ça ne vaut pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour ça...  
-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Il me semble que je ne te dis pas comment gérer ton couple avec Ivan !  
-Mon couple va très bien ! Et lui sait que je n'irai pas voir de droite à gauche !  
-C'est mal te connaître alors ! Fit son rival, par pur provocation.  
-Répète un peu sale rosbif !  
-Stupid frog !

C'est sur ces doux mots que les deux nations finirent par se battre en pleine réunion. Mais cela ne  
surprenait plus personne, même pas Allemagne qui lui espérait juste pouvoir bientôt finir cette réunion.  
Après les avoir séparés, toutes les nations décidèrent à l'unanimité de prendre une pause, histoire de calmer les tensions. Et tandis que France se dirigea l'air de rien vers son petit-ami russe, Angleterre lui partit en direction de Lovino, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son ancien boss. Bon sang qu'il se retenait de lui en coller une à lui ! Respirant un coup, il se pointa droit devant son amant, qui le regarda directement, ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qui allait arriver.

-Arthur ?

-Chigiiiiiii ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

S'efforçant de ne pas lui foutre son poing dans sa gueule pour lui dire sa façon de penser, la nation anglaise attrapa le poignet d'Antonio qui eut comme effet de lâcher la prise de l'italien. N'ayant pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, l'espagnol se retrouva contre Arthur l'embrassant avec passion. Ce geste eut d'ailleurs droit à la surprise générale des pays présents (Dont le cri de joie d'une hongroise et d'un flash d'appareil photo de nature japonaise).

Effectivement, l'anglais avait beau dévoilé qu'il était excessivement jaloux, jamais il ne montrait des signes affectifs ou autre devant des personnes, surtout des pays !

Pour autant, la nation concerné n'arrêta pas son baiser ardent. Voulant à tout prix montrer que seul lui pouvait faire cela à son amant. Seul LUI pouvait le toucher et l'embrasser. Point final.

Quand enfin l'échange prit fin, Arthur ne se gêna pas pour lancer un horrible regard noir à Romano, qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Quand à Antonio, il était encore sous le choc de l'action de l'anglais.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-C'est à moi de te demander ça ! Pourquoi tu l'as laissé se tenir à toi comme ça !

-Bah... Je sais pas... Une minute ! Ne soit pas jaloux! Il n'allait rien me faire enfin !

-Pourquoi t'es aussi sûr ?

-Mais enfin... Il est en couple avec Bella !

-Quoi ?

-Je pensais que tout le monde était au courant...

-B-Bah pas moi ! _Fuck_ _! _Pourquoi on ne m'a pas mis au courant ?!

Le plus vieux rit en voyant son petit-ami s'empourprer, au moins, ça l'avait directement calmé ! Et alors que l'anglais lui tonna d'arrêter de se foutre de lui, Antonio préféra le faire taire en l'embrassant par lui-même. Le taquiner était tellement simple ! Il s'en était toujours amusé, peu importe la situation, sachant parfaitement qu'Arthur n'aimait pas cela.

-... Que je sois clair, fit le britannique en arrêtant le baisé et reprenant son sérieux.

-Oui ?

-Je serai capable de te remettre le collier que tu portais quand tu étais prisonnier sur mon bateau pour montrer que tu m'appartiens. Je ne te laisserai jamais filer entre mes doigts.

Sur cette déclaration qui eut pour effet de rendre Antonio rouge, Arthur le serra plus fort dans ses bras puis réagit sur quelque chose.

-...Tu as bien dis que tout le monde était au courant ?

-Je le pensais oui...

-Et frog ?

-Francis ? C'était le premier informé !

Soudainement, le tilt eut lieu dans la tête d'Arthur, ce frog... Il avait fait exprès de le laisser se ridiculiser en sachant parfaitement qu'il allait avoir honte ! Ce... Ce sale wanker !

-Je le tuerai...

-Va falloir que tu passes d'abord sur Ivan pour ça.

Un peu plus loin, le français était tranquillement dans les bras du russe, souriant d'un air victorieux en imaginant son rival faisant tout un cirque pour... Rien. Oh ! Quelle joie de pouvoir se venger !

-Francis, tu sais, je crois que je déteins sur toi. Pour avoir fait un coup comme ça à Arthur...

-Je pense aussi, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, pas vrai ?

-C'est vrai que ça me plaît, kolkol.

La nation française rit et se blottit mieux contre Ivan, c'était bien de se moquer de temps en temps de son voisin d'outre-manche, mais être en compagnie de son amant l'était bien mieux !

Et ce n'est certainement pas Arthur qui dira le contraire !


	5. Crazy

« Veneziano, ça suffit maintenant. Il est devenu fou, on n'arrivera à rien en restant avec lui ! »

Romano était sérieux, la jeune nation le savait, il le voyait dans son regard. Il voulait arrêter cette guerre, prendre la fuite et rejoindre les alliés une bonne fois pour toute.

L'Italie du nord se rendait compte que son frère aîné avait raison, que continuer dans ce sens le mènerai à sa perte. La première guerre mondiale lui avait déjà fait perdre la tête, il avait sentit en lui une telle impression de puissance qu'il n'avait pu la battre, qu'il avait finalement troqué son cher drapeau blanc contre une arme et de sa chère Italie, il était partit au front combattre, afin de montrer sa force...

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir du nombre de corps qu'il avait fait tomber, des litres de sang qu'il avait fait couler, lui et ses armées.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander encore ce qu'il serait devenu si Lovino ne l'aurait pas résonné à coup de gifles et d'engueulades... Peut-être aurait-il fini comme...

-Je te préviens, hors de question que tu recommences ta folie ! Si tu ne me suis pas, la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouvera nous serons ennemis.

-Je sais, fratello...

-Même Prusse en a assez, mais lui il ne peut plus rien dire, ou du moins l'autre ne veut pas l'écouter ! Il faut que ça cesse !

-Tu as raison... Mais...

-Dans ce cas on part ! S'écria t-il en coupant la parole à son frère.

-Mais... Et eux ? On ne va vraiment rien faire ? Ludwig et Kiku...

-Ça ne sert plus à rien. Quand ils perdront, ils comprendront leurs erreurs.

-Je...

-Partons.

-Où ça ?

Reconnaissant cette voix, les deux italiens sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers le nouveau arrivant. Veneziano sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Lud !...A-Allemagne.

Il lui avait interdit de l'appeler par son vrai prénom, lui disant que cela n'allait pas avec son rang.

-Italia... Pourquoi parlez-vous de partir ? Où ? Tu ne comptes pas me laisser hein ?

Romano regarda son frère, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer une nouvelle hésitation dans ses yeux... Bordel ! Foutu allemand! Il avait presque réussit à le convaincre et tout ça pour qu'au final ce foutu bouffeur de patate arrive ! Qu'il laisse son frère tranquille bon sang ! Il ne voit pas qu'il souffre en restant avec lui ? Bastardo !

De son côté, Veneziano n'en menait pas large, brisé entre partir et laisser Ldwig ou rester avec lui quitte à devenir en retour l'adversaire de son frère... Aucune de ces solutions ne lui plaisaient. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix hein ? Après avoir été trop engagé dans cette guerre, devenir neutre serait trop risqué pour son pays. Ça finirait mal...

Il remarqua qu'Allemagne c'était rapproché de lui pour ensuite ensuite le prendre par les épaules. L'italien le fixa droit dans les yeux, et aperçu cette lueur de folie qui brillait... Elle avait toujours été là, depuis le tout début de ces conflits, mais cette fois-ci se mélangeait avec elle une sorte de détresse, était-ce la peur qu'il s'éloigne de lui ? Ou bien cela reflétait-il la partie de son pays contre cette guerre incessante ? Le jeune n'en savait rien. Mais pourtant, cela lui suffit pour prendre sa décision, il savait à quel point il allait le regretter, cependant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Alors doucement, il lui sourit, un sourire qui se voulait tendre et rassurant.

En voyant cela, Lovino compris alors qu'il ne pourrait plus espérer emmener son frère avec lui.

-Je ne vais nulle part Allemagne, rassure toi.

-Alors pourquoi parlais-tu de partir ?!

-Pour rien, fais moi confiance.

-D'accord. Tu verras, France est sous mon contrôle, petit à petit, toute l'Europe sera à nous. Et Amérique ne pourra rien contre nous !

-Je te crois, Allemagne.

Veneziano tourna sa tête vers son frère et lui afficha un air désolé.

-Pardon fratello, j'ai choisi de ne pas t'accompagner.

-Tche ! J'l'ai bien compris ça ! … A bientôt, Veneziano.

« On se verra la prochaine fois sur un champ de bataille. » Voilà ce que l'aîné aurait aimé dire pour finir sa phrase, mais enfoncer son frère n'aurait pas servi à grand chose... Alors il leur tourna leurs dos et partit, sans rien ajouter de plus.

-Il nous abandonne ? Fit Ludwig, bah, il reviendra quand il se rendra compte que notre influence augmentera dans ce monde !

La nation allemande n'en avait que faire que l'Italie du sud s'en aille, après tout, Italie était encore là, avec lui. Il avait beau avoir échoué la première fois, cette fois ci, il réussirait à prendre le contrôle. Et puis, il avait l'aide de Japon maintenant, ils iraient ensemble le plus loin possible !

-Oui... Nous deviendrons des pays forts et puissants... Annonça t-il à voix haute.

-J'ai confiance en toi, je resterai pour sûr avec vous !

Le début de sa phrase n'était que mensonge, il savait parfaitement comment tout cela allait finir. Ils finiraient par tomber, comme son grand-père Rome ou comme St Empire Romain Germanique... Mais cette fois ci, il était plus âgé, alors... Ce serait différent cette fois, il serait là pour essayer au maximum de ne pas les laisser tomber dans leur démence et il fera tout pour qu'ils ne disparaissent pas.

L'Italie du nord se le promit : Il ne les laisserait disparaître. Car il ne voulait plus être séparé de quiconque. _Plus jamais._

* * *

J'hésite à faire une suite ou quelque chose du genre avec le côté "Prusse/Allemgne" ou alors avec les alliés... Je verras bien ! Vos avis?


End file.
